


mask

by Yetitrash



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, did you know grey is a poet? wild, what is this? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: to Gordon there never was a more beautiful sight than when the mask Grey wears falls
Relationships: Grey/Gordon Agrippa
Kudos: 19





	mask

"Isn't it getting a l-little late?"

Gordon's slender fingers slid across the page as he mumbled noncommittally and continued pouring over the volume. Suddenly there was a small hand in the way of the text that made him look up.

For a moment there was that rare look he'd only seen a handful of times; eyes half lidded, small smirk, and all the confidence and intent in the world. But that look was fleeting as Grey blushed and quickly turned away. "Th-the books will still be here tomorrow."

Never taking his eyes off her face Gordon traced his way from the tips of her fingers to her wrist, where he could feel her heart rate quicken. He pulled Grey's hand up to his lips to kiss; first her knuckles then her palm after turning that soft hand over in his hands.

When Gordon looked up at her once again he saw Grey cover her face with her other hand, blushing rose red but still peering over him. She smiled wide and laughed into that hand, a muffled and beautiful sound.

"Y-You're t-too much."

Gordon quickly dropped the hand, readying his apologies before she could correct herself.

"N-no! I meant-" Grey sighed in frustration (at herself, never at him) and stepped closer to him. The table creaked softly under her weight as she leaned against it. The hand he had dropped moved towards him once more, fingertips brushing against his cheekbone then tracing his jaw before settling to cup his face. "You look t-tired."

Instinctively Gordon leaned into her touch; eyes fluttering shut and a gentle sigh pouring out of him as he did. Maybe Grey was right, maybe it was late. He honestly had no idea how long he'd been researching here in the library but if Grey was here to retrieve him it must've been a while.

Gordon opened his eyes again and saw another one of those rare sights; Grey smiling so warmly at him he fear he might melt from those smoky blue eyes so full of affection. This one lasted a little longer but not even close to long enough.

Grey turned her face away and cleared her throat. "Th-th-there you go again."

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Giving me _that_ look."

Gordon laughed, reaching up to hold the hand that held his face in place as he turned to kiss her palm once more. "You're one to talk." He muttered into it.

But clearly not quiet enough as Grey gently pinched his cheeks to make his lips pout just like hers. "Y-you-"

"Me?"

Grey leaned down to kiss those pouting lips. "Ch-cheeky fool." She grumbled against his lips, "come to bed."

"If I'm a fool then it's only because I am a fool for you."

"Then follow me as a fool," Grey's hand moved to take his and tugged it as she stepped away from the table. "Follow me to a place of wonder and let's do as fools do."

There were times when Grey would recite things or pretend to act as someone else even without transforming. Others might think that it was just that; merely acting, but to Gordon this was Grey, the real one. It had taken some time but more and more he was seeing more glimpses of the confident and loving person Gordon knew Grey was.

"And what is it that fools do?" Gordon asked. He stood and felt himself being pulled away from the table as he stared into those hauntingly beautiful eyes of hers. Grey knew exactly how to get him under her spell.

Grey didn't shrink away this time, fully and unabashedly herself as she smiled and interlocked their fingers together. "Love."

Gordon couldn't take it anymore, taking two quick steps forward to capture Grey's lips in a feverish kiss.

When her arms wrapped around his neck Gordon smiled and spun them around, slowly walking and leading them back to the table. Once Gordon had fumbled and found it he picked her up to set her on it.

"Oh, no no!" Grey's head tilted back with a laugh, "hey!" She melted into a fit of giggles and whines as he kissed her neck. "Gordon!"

"Yes, my love?"

There. Right there was that face, this right here was the _real_ Grey. Her lip quirked up in a smirk, cheeks rosy and warm, eyes shining in the dull light and gazing straight into his very soul completely unafraid. This was the person he'd fallen so madly and deeply in love with.

Grey tipped up his chin with a single fingertip. "Bed. Please?"

Gordon was completely entranced, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She leaned forward to give his lips one last tender smooch before making her escape. "Now come, dear lover; chase me like a dream and follow me to where dreams run freely."

He would follow her anywhere, everywhere. Wherever Grey would go Gordon would make sure to be close behind if only it meant he could see that mask fall again.

**Author's Note:**

> not me projecting on grey some more by lowkey making them a writer, and a sappy poetic one at that.
> 
> find me at @transgrey on twitter if you enjoyed this mindless fluff


End file.
